


Christmas

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is stressing about Christmas shopping. Akela reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Akela poked her head out of the covers. It was getting hard to breath under there. She’d been trying to block the glow from Mike’s tablet so that she could sleep, but then it got too hot and stuffy. “Will you please put that thing away and get some sleep? Christmas isn’t conspiring to catch you off guard. We have time.”

Mike scowled. “Why is everything so expensive?”

“We’ll work something out.”

“No one makes actual toys anymore. It’s all video games and computers and crap that requires no imagination and a huge pay cheque.”

“We’ll find something. I’ll go look around tomorrow if you want.”

Mike continued scrolling down the screen. Akela took it from him, ignoring his protests, turned it off and put it aside. She turned the bedside lamp on and sat up, because she clearly wasn’t getting any sleep anytime soon.

“What are you so worried about?”

Mike sighed. “I just want Ace to have a good Christmas.”

Akela wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “As long as you’re here, he’ll have a good Christmas. He hasn’t said a word about the toys. He just wants his dad.”

“But he’s always had something under the tree. Why should this year be any different?”

“It won’t be. You’re stressing about it way too much. I’ll help buy presents and a turkey and whatever else you think makes Christmas Christmas, but I’m telling you, he won’t care. All he wants for Christmas is you.”

Mike looked askance at her. “Please don’t start singing.”

She grinned. “Promise you’ll relax and I’ll leave you alone.”

Mike heaved a big sigh. “Okay. If Ace is fine, so am I.”

“Of course he’s fine. Give the kid some credit. He’s incredibly mature for his age.”

“It makes me sad.”

“Stop it.” She got onto her knees and kissed his cheek until he turned his head so that she could kiss his lips. “Can we please go to sleep now?”

Mike nodded and lay down. Akela turned the lamp off and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, the two of them finally falling asleep.


End file.
